


Blood in the water

by HollerAtYourBouyancy



Series: Cobra kai vampire au [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, F/M, Hybrids, M/M, This is a crack fic, Vampire Hawk, Vampire Johnny, Vampire Kreese, Werewolf Tory, Werewolves, Witch Amanda, Witch Samantha, Witches, oblivious Daniel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollerAtYourBouyancy/pseuds/HollerAtYourBouyancy
Summary: Title from blood water by grandson(The vampire diaries au no one -not even me- asked for) still I'm the canon cobra kai universe but the vampires and stuff share the same lore with vampire diaries this is NOT a crossover.Johnny has kept his secret as a vampire a secret for almost eighteen years, but when Kreese returns after the all valley tournament things he's kept buried are forced into the light.(I suck at summaries)
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Implied past Terry Silver/Daniel LaRusso, John Kreese/Terry Silver, Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso, Robby Keene/Tory Nichols, Tory Nichols/Aisha Robinson
Series: Cobra kai vampire au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125068
Comments: 47
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters or either universe this is just for fun
> 
> This is un beta'd so all mistakes are my own.

Johnny was still at the Dojo, after the tournament he went there to sulk; glaring at the first place trophy trying to numb his guilt with whiskey. He should be happy, Cobra kai was was finally back on top, his favorite student is the new all valley champion, and he'll never forget the look on LaRusso's stupid face when Miguel did his stupid crane move.

He should be celebrating, he should be happy, but he's not.

Robby got hurt.

He's such an idiot, he shouldn't have walked out on the kid all those years ago, and now any chance he had at making amends is gone.

He finishes his last sip when he hears the door open; confused he gets up thinking it's Miguel. He called out to the teen, but it's not Miguel who answers.

"Congratulations."

Johnny's body goes rigged at the familiar voice.

"You did what I always thought you could do-" Kreese said still lurking in the shadows; his sensei always had to be dramatic. "You won."

Johnny wasn't in the mood. "What you doing here Kreese?" He denamded.

Kreese chuckled darkly finally coming into view a cigar in hand. "Now is that anyway to speak to an old friend, let alone your sensei?" Kreese smirked.

"You are not my sensei anymore!" Johnny sneered, of course Kreese was unbothered.

"Oh let's put the past behind us shall we." He said like he didn't try strangling him when he was seventeen or that he didn't break his second place trophy and call him a loser right in the middle of a crowded parking lot no less.

Johnny could feel that familiar sensation, his fists clenched as he tries to get a grip on himself before he rips this assholes throat out with his teeth, which he could easily do perks of being a vampire.

Kreese chuckled at his obvious agression. "I knew you'd be strong, that's why I turned you." He said taking a long drag from his cigar.

"What the hell are you talking about?" 

Another chuckle. "You don't remember, of course not, I made you forget-" kreese took a step closer. "But now it's time to remember." Kreese looked into his eyes and suddenly everything came crashing down.

~

He remembers getting kicked out of the bar, cursing at the bouncer, pissing in the alley before he tried to get to his car, but he was so drunk it took him a while, then he stumbled but before he could kiss the pavement someone caught him by the shoulder.

"Oh fuck so-" he stopped when he saw that it was Kreese. "Shit." He swore under his breath.

Kreese smiled, but didn't let go of his shoulders. "Hello Johnny, it's been a long time." 

Johnny tried to snake out of his grip, but it was like iron keeping him in place, his mind instantly went back to that night, the chokehold, and he suddenly felt like a seventeen year old kid again. "Get your fucking hands off me." He demanded, but the grip just tightened.

"Ah!" He cried out, then suddenly he made eye contact with his former sensei and it was like he was frozen, he couldn't look away to matter what.

"Don't make a sound Johnny."

Johnny's mouth suddenly clamped shut as he was dragged further into the alley and shoved roughly against the wall.

What are you doing? He wanted to ask, but he voice wasn't working.

Let me go! 

Then something happened that Johnny never in a million years ever imagined, Kreese brought his own wrist up to his mouth and bit down hard until he drew blood, Johnny was frozen in shock, then he brought his bloodied wrist to Johnny's lips and ordered. "Drink."

Johnny shook his head no, thos psycho really wanted him to drink his blood!

Kreese grabbed him by his hair and forced that weird eye contact once more.

"Drink." He ordered sternly and suddenly Johnny was obeying dispite his mind's protest it was like he had no control over his own body.

The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth and he resisted the urge to puke. Once Kreese decided that was enough he moved his wrist away and released his hair. "Good boy, now when you wake up, you won't remember any of this." He took Johnny's face in his hands and there was a loud crack and everything went black.

~

Johnny growled fangs now on full display as he lunged at the older man.

Kreese blocked as expected, but Johnny was pissed, he spent several years trying to figure out what happened and how he became a vampire, when it was all Kreese that son of a bitch was still ruining his life, he killed him, turned him into a vampire and for what? What did he gain from that!.

"You bastard!" Johnny screamed kicking Kreese in the chest, no longer holding back his full strength like he does with his kids, fighting another vampire with equal strength was liberating and Kreese dented the wall, a hit which would've killed a normal person on impact, but barely bruised the other.

"Johnny, I just want to talk." Kreese said approaching him.

"To bad!" Johnny went to punch him, but Kreese caught his fist and bent the arm back until be heard the bones snap, then he kicked Johnny into the wall, he gave up for now sitting there holding is broken arm, he wanted answers.

"Why?" Johnny sneered. "Why turn me?" 

Kreese sat in front of him on the mat which had drops of blood smeared on it now from the fight. "Because I wanted you to have a second chance, I thought turning you would give you a sense purpose, and look at you now, you brought Cobra Kai back from the dead, your student is the all valley champion."

"Yeah a real big favor you did for me, turning me into a monster," he said bitterly. "Do you know how hard it is not to take a bite out of one of my students anytime they get a bloody nose, or busted lip!" 

Kreese rolled his eyes and sighed as if Johnny was being unreasonable. "Why fight your instincts, if you discipline yourself learn control you can feed off of anyone without killing them, then just compel them to forget-" he took a drag from his cigar that Johnny never noticed he lit. "I used to do it to you boys all the time." He said nonchalantly.

As if he couldn't feel anymore betrayed by this man. "You're sick." He cringed, vaguely remembering randomly being told to stay after practice but not remember much after.

"It's just life Johnny." He said. "I saw the match by the way, that Mexican kid of yours he fought well, maybe you could take him on as an apprentice like I did you, maybe even turn him." He said baiting Johnny as always.

Johnny bolted up dragging Kreese up with him and slamming him into the wall. "Get the fuck outta here!" He shouted. "I never want to see you in my Dojo again, and if you go anywhere near my kids I'll fucking kill you, do you understand me." He growled.

Kreese just smiled, an ugly bloodied smile. "You're still so easy to rile up Johnny," he said forcing Johnny's hands off him. "I see you soon." Before Johnny could do anything Kreese put his hands on both sides of his neck and snapped it before taking off leaving Johnny temporarily dead on the bloodied mat in the middle of the destroyed dojo.  
_________________________________________________________

(Full divergence from canon at this point)

His head hurt, like a really bad hangover but worse, his vision was blurred buy he could easily make out the shape of Miguel over him looking panicked, he kept repeating "Sensei!" Over and over until he pulled his phone out attempting to dial 911 with his shakey ass hands.

Immediately brought back to reality he bolts up nearly causing Miguel to shit his pants, he snatched the phone from the teens hands and chucked it across the room shattering it. 

"My iPhone!" He exclaimed, before he realized his sensei was, in fact not dead. "Oh my God Sensei!, you're alive!" He nearly tackled Johnny with his hug. "I realised I left my bag here and the door was unlocked and the dojo was a mess and, and then I saw you and I came to check in you and it looked like your neck was broken, I started freaking out I was gonna call 911, but then you woke up."

Johnny chuckled imagining Miguel telling dispatch that Johnny had a broken neck, only to get here and he be just fine, he realised he's going to have to have figure out an excuse quick.

"Sensei, what happened here?" The boy asked. "It looks like there was a fight?" He asked.

He trusts Miguel, maybe if he tells him the truth he can be prepared. "Miguel, there's something I need to tell you." He said.

Miguel listened as Johnny told him everything about Kreese, about being a vampire, about Robby being his kid and half vampire, and Kreese coming back, it took a while for Miguel to process everything, under normal circumstances he wouldn't have believe it, but when he got here he honest to got believed Johnny was dead.

"Holy shit." He said 

Johnny nodded in agreement. "Yeah." 

"Vampires-" He ran his fingers through his hair still trying to process. "Vampires are real, okay, cool," johnny almost laughed. "What should I do, like if I ever meet one, beside you obviously you'd never try to drink my blood..., right?"

Johnny sighed. "Of course not, I have control over my cravings, mostly, but I don't feel comfortable not telling you this stuff with Kreese lurking around, so, vampires cannot enter a home uninvited so don't strangers into your house," Miguel nodded. "Vervaine; it's a plant, it acts like a poison for vamps, won't kill them in small doses, but it will weaken them, so might want to invest in some if you can find it, sunlight obviously, a stake to the heart-"

"Sunlight?, wait, but I see you during the day all the time." Miguel questioned.

Johnny nodded. "I have something called a daylight ring, it keeps me safe in the sunlight, Kreese obviously has one to." 

"Where did you get it?" He asked.

"Found it on me when I got turned." Kreese obviously left it for him, probably the nicest thing he's ever done.

Miguel was still reeling from the fact that vampires were real, and that his sensei was one, if it were anyone else he would have laughed and assumed it was a prank, but given the state of the dojo and finding his sensei with his neck snapped only for Jonny to fully recover moments later, he trust sensei, he wouldn't lie to him.

"You don't have to worry sensei, I'll never tell anyone." He assured him.

Johnny smiled weakly. "Thank kid," He said playfully ruffling Miguel's hair. "Come on you can toss your bike in the back, it's time to go home." He said and Miguel actually looked relieved about the offer.

Probably didn't want to bike home alone after after learning everything  
_________________________________________________________

After he got Miguel home safely, Johnny went to his own apartment to sulk and figure out what the hell he was supposed to do about Kreese.

That bastard really thought he could show up after all these years and that Johnny would welcome him with open arms.

What a psycho.

Feeling jittery he goes to his hidden mini fridge in his bedroom closet and pulls out one of the blood bags he managed to nick from the hospital. Feeling better after finally getting some blood in his system he layed down in bed to think of how he could keep kreese away from the dojo or his apartment for that matter, he's technically dead so kreese could come in whenever he felt like it, the only thing that gave him any peace of mind is that he cannot get into Miguel's place without an invitation, and since Miguel knows the truth he's not likely to let strangers in the house anytime soon.

Fuck how does he get into these messes, it be fine if he was alone, but now kids are involved and he'd never forgive himself if something happened to one of his students, especially Miguel.

Kreese doesn't know about Robby and he'd like to keep it that way, Robby doesn't know the truth about what he is and he'd like to keep it that way Dhampirs are known to be unstable.

He drifts into a fitful rest.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Johnny woke up to someone knocking on his door, he groaned and dragged himself of bed to answer it, he was expecting lreese but instead it was Miguel, a relief honestly.

"Miguel, what are you doing?, there's no practice today." He yawned.

"I thought I could help you clean up the Dojo, since schools out for summer, and since I no longer have a girlfriend-" he mumbled the last part. "I have some free time." He shrugged.

Johnny looked at him suspiciously. "And you want to ask me more vampire questions." Johnny Miguel Smith sheepishly and shrugged, Johnny sighed. "Alright, let's go." 

Miguel smiled like an excited puppy as they made their way to the car.  
_____________________________________________________

They arrived at the Dojo only to find that it was already fixed up.

"What the hell?" Johnny said as he and Miguel walked through the building.

"I figured it's the least I could do-" Johnny and Miguel jumped at the voice as kreese came out of Johnny's office. "Call it a peace offering." The older man said.

Johnny stepped in front of Miguel shielding him from Kreese and growled. "Get, out." He warned.

Kreese just sighed and shook his head. "Relax, Johnny, I'm not going to hurt your boy." 

He took a step closer and they took a step back, Miguel nearly tripping over himself as his sensei pushed him further away from the scene. He had never seen Johnny like this before sure his sensei has been angry before and he remembers months ago when Mr. LaRusso came into the dojo and the two seemed to be in some kind of stand off. But this, this was different, he could feel the tension in the air and back then Johnny looked like he just wanted to knock Mr. LaRusso's teeth out, now he looks like he could straight up murder Kreese.

"Fine, Johnny, you need time I understand," Kreese said coming to a stop right in front of Johnny. "I'll be in touch." Johnny just glared, he refused to turn this fight physical while Miguel was here.

Kreese just winked at them and almost in the blink of an eye he was gone, leaving Miguel and Johnny there alone. They both released a tense breath and finished the rest of the clean up.

"So how do you even become a vampire?" Miguel asked as he swept up some broken glass.

"If a vampire wants to turn you, you gotta drink their blood, then you have to die, you'll come back after a few hours or so then you gotta feed on fresh human blood to finish the process." Johnny explained scrubbing at the particularly stubborn blood stain on the mat.

Miguel kept asking questions. "So, like, do just vampires exist or-"

"Yes, Miguel werewolves and witches are real, along with ghosts and other things as well it's all very complicated." Johnny said giving up on that spot, he's pretty sure it's hawks from a week ago so at this point it's just part of the mat.

"So we got the dojo clean before opening time, did you still want to cancel class for today?" Miguel asked.

Johnny sighed and looked around the glass and the blood was all gone, there was still a dent in the wall, but nothing serious. "Nah." 

Miguel sent out a text to everyone telling them that practice would start as normal in an hour, Johnny sat in his office while he waited taking out one of his emergency blood bags from the fridge. Soon he heard the door open and his students entering the dojo.

"What happened here?" Aisha said pointing to the dented wall.

Sensei must've celebrated all weekend." Hawk theorized, everyone else chuckled and high fived.

Everyone was still talking and being rambunctious when Johnny entered the main dojo.

"QUIET!" 

Damn he loves doing that, everyone immediately calmed down and directed their attention to him. "Fall in," He ordered and his students obeyed. He sighed as hs began to pace in front of them. "There is something I've been keeping from all of you, something that I believe you all deserve to know-"

"Sensei-"

"It's about Robby Keene, he's my son." He confessed, and Miguel let out a sigh of relief. "But that has nothing to do with the fact that that you attacked your appointment from behind," he pointed towards Hawk. "And you, purposely targeted his injury, which are pussy moves no matter who you're going against."

Miguel kind of knew this was coming, sensei was right though, and he had been feeling kind of guilty about since the tournament, he's just glad sensei called them both out for it instead of just hawk, he didn't want be shown any favoritism.

But those twenty knuckle pushups sucked.

After class Miguel went over to Hawks to play video games.  
______________________________________________________

(In this fic Robby is already living with the LaRusso's)

Johnny took a deep breath as he park outside the LaRusso home, Robby was there he knew it, he just needed to speak with him, he was already invited in, but he wanted to do this right.

Hesitantly he rings the doorbell.

Of course it's Daniel who opens the door who had a look of confusion before it turned into a glare. "What are you doing here Johnny?" He asked.

"LaRusso, I didn't expect to see you here." He mentally face palms himself.

"At my house?" 

'I'm an idiot.' He thought to himself.

"Look I'm not here to cause trouble, I just want to talk to him, please." He said sincerely.

Daniel looked hesitant, wondering if he should let Johnny in or not, he has already been invited in, that day he confronted LaRusso by the pool Amanda had let told them both to go inside, he could easily push passed Daniel and talk to his son or just compel him to move out of the way.

But that I'd what Kreese would do, he doesn't want to be like Kreese -- ever. 

"Look, Johnny Robby isn't even here, he and Sam left over an hour ago." 

"Where?" He's aware of how desperate he sounds, but he needs to see Robby, he has to apologize.

"I didn't ask-"

"So you just let them leave without knowing where they're going?" 

He was glaring at Johnny again. "You're giving me parenting advice, really Johnny?" Johnny has never wanted to punch this guy more that he does right now.

Morality be damed.

He locked eyes with LaRusso ready to compel him. "Please, just tell me where they would go." He said.

Daniel just glared harder. "I told you Johnny I'm not going to betray Robby's trust," johnny was staring wide eyed at LaRusso, how the hell did he resist the compulsion!

Then Johnny noticed the necklace around his neck, it was nothing special really, just a simple silver chain and a small blue pendant, it was nothing of note, but it was definitely new. "Nice necklace, where'd you get it?" He asked hoping to sound nonchalant.

Daniel seemed confused by the question but answered anyway. "Amanda got it for me, for our anniversary last week." He said.

Of course.

"Virvaine?" 

"Are you a jeweler all of a sudden?" Daniel snarked.

That's his que to get out of there. "Nope," he said stepping back. "Just, it looks good on you, really brings out your eyes." He said before leaving feeling like an absolute idiot, because of course, of fucking course LaRusso would be married to a witch.

His daughter is probably a witch too.

Fucking great!  
_______________________________________________________

Daniel closed the door and shook his head, that was probably the weirdest interaction with Johnny he's ever had.

"Who was that honey?" Amanda asked.

He turned to smile at his wife. "It was just Johnny, looking for Robby." He couldn't place the look on her face, but she didn't seem very surprised.

"Did you tell him where he was?" She asked.

He sighed. "No, Robby trusts us, if he wants to talk to Johnny that's up to him, if not I'm not going to betray his trust." He told her.

She nodded, then bit her lip like she does when she's in deep thought. "You didn't invite him in did you?" She asked.

A little taken back from that question he answered. "No, of course not." He said.

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Okay, I'm gonna go run some erends, I love you."

"Love you too." He said watching her leave.

Why is everyone acting so weird today?  
_____________________________________________________

Sam, Robby were at the park Sam was watching Robby do one handed tricks on his skateboard.

"I can't believe how fast your arm healed." She said.

Robby just shrugged. "I've always been a fast healer." He said like it was no big deal.

"Yeah, but no one's severely broken shoulder heals within a week." 

She had a point, but he's always been like that, it was just how he was. Sam dropped the subject and started heading back home S it was starting to get dark.

"I'm glad you changed your mind about doing karate with me and your dad, he seems a lot happier, and that's less wax on wax off I have to do." Robby joked making Sam laugh out loud.

"Trust me my dad could turn reading a book into Karate." She joked, mostly.

Robby smiled at her. "Yeah, he's pretty cool." He said.

"He really is, but, don't tell him I said that." She said, Robby was about to laugh when he heard something in the bushes near them.

"Did you hear that?" He asked getting into a defensive position.

Sam looked around at the empty park, the sun was mostly set casting an orange glow around everything. "No, I didn't hear anything." She said, and Robby looked around a few more times, before relaxing.

"We should probably get home before your dad starts to worry." He suggested and Sam had to agree with him, as they made their way back to Sam's car.  
______________________________________________________

Johnny immediately started drinking once he got home, he had his nightly blood bag and then started on his Coors banquets watching some eighties action movies, he was on his fourth beer where there was a knock on the door.

"Be there in a minute."

He groaned as he got up and made his way to the door. "Miguel-"

It definitely wasn't Miguel. 

"Amanda, what are you doing here?" He was genuinely surprised to see LaRusso's wife at his door.

"I was hoping we could talk about a few things." She said.

She knows, which means he no longer has an invitation into the LaRusso household. 

"May I come in?" 

He smirked. "Witches don't usually need an invitation." He said.

"No, but civilized people do."

He stepped aside allowing her entry. "Be my guest," He said shutting the door behind him. "You want a beer?" She made a face the told him exactly where he can shove that beer. "Nevermind, what do you want?" 

She sighed. "Well you obviously know what I am, and it's clear you know, that I know what you are."

"By te way when did you figure it out?" He asked genuinely impressed.

She smirks. "The second I saw you that day on the patio, I could sense it." She confessed.

"But you still invited me in knowing full well what I was." 

"I needed to play the part, of the hospitable wife, plus I really didn't want any blood on the patio-" she shrugged and Johnny laughed; LaRusso really did always get the best gals didn't he?. "Besides I did a spell to revoke your invitation that same night anyway."

Well he knows who had control of the braincell in their marriage. "Smart."

"I also make sure to put a little bit of vervaine in my cooking, as well as Daniel's coffee." She added.

"I'm not going to attack your family." He promised.

She scoffed. "Right, so you didn't show up at my house last week trying to fight my husband?"

He rolled his eyes. "I-" she was right, damn it. "Your husband doesn't exactly bring out the best in me okay." He said.

"Look Johnny, I want to make sure my family is safe, I believe you, okay and if you really want to make peace with Robby jm not going to stand in your way, just don't let him down again." She warned, before turning around for the door.

"There's something you need you know-" she stopped to look at him. "About Robby, he was conceived after I was turned."

Her eye widened. "Robby is half vampire?" 

"I believe the term is dhampir." He corrected. "But yes."

Amanda seemed a bit tense now. "Does he know?"

Johnny shook his head. "No, and I think we should keep it that way, he doesn't need blood to survive, like I do, so I don't see a reason to tell him, not right now anyway."

She nods. "Yes, I think you're right," they seemed to have come to an understanding. "Goodnight Johnny." She said.

"Night." 

Amanda went home to find Sam and Robby watching a movie in the living room, to her joy on opposite side of the couch. "Your father home?" She asked.

"Yeah he's making dinner." Sam answered.

Amanda nods and make her way go the kitchen where sure enough her husband was there slaving over a boiling pot of spaghetti noodles, she smiled to herself as she went up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Hey honey, did you take care of those erends?" He asked turning around to put his hands on her waist, she let her arms wrap around his neck. 

"I think so," She replied with a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll set the table." She said grabbed the plates out of the cabinet, and Daniel called every one into the kitchen for dinner.

LaRusso's and Robby enjoyed their meal laughing, and talking about their days, completely unaware of the dark figure watching them from the shadows just outside their home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Daniel being oblivious to supernatural beings around him, as a treat, but first Tory! and some precious mother daughter bonding with Sam and Amanda.

Johnny was in the middle of teaching a class, glad that for the moment everything seemed to be normal, it was time for a sparring session and he ushered Miguel up to the front of the class.

"Who here wants to take on the champ?" Johnny teased knowing Miguel hates the attention.

Hawk was just about to volunteer when an unfamiliar female voiced sounded behind the class. "I'll take him on." Said a short petite looking blonde girl, who looked about 90 pounds soaking wet, but Johnny has learned to not judge these kids by their outward appearance, hawk when he first entered the dojo is a testament to the fact that anyone can become a badass.

"What's your name?" Johnny asked.

She set her bag down and kicked her shoes off. "Tory." She said.

"Alright get on the mat with Miguel, everyone else fall back." Tory and Miguel faced each other on the mat. "Bow to me, the bow to each other." 

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." He joked, he knew there was a possibility she could kick his ass, but he had a reputation to keep as all valley champion.

The girl smirked blue eyes glittering with mischief. "Where's the fun in that." She said with foux innocence.

"Get a room!" Hawk teased from somewhere behind him fallowed by a few snickers.

Then Johnny gave them the que to fight and before Miguel could really plan his first move he was on his back, the wind knocked out of him.

The girl look smug and everyone else was just impressed. "I thought I told you not to easy on me 'champ'." She teased. Miguel let her get cocky and when she let her guard down he swept her legs out from under her letting her fall to the mat at well.

She chuckled. "Nice." She said as both stood back up on the mat.

"I'm Miguel." He stuck his hand out for her fo shake, which she accepted.

"Tory, with a Y."

Johnny will admit he was impressed with the girl, however something seemed off about her, his gut was telling him to be cautious as he watched her fall easily into a conversation with Miguel, Aisha, and Hawk.

He needed to be on guard, he didn't need anymore suprises not when Kreese has been silent the past couple days, it won't last long, he knows his sensei to well and pretty soon Kreese will make himself known, and he'll make sure he's ready when he does.  
_________________________________________________________

Amanda woke up before Daniel -suprisingly- and decided to make breakfast for everyone.

She slipped a drop of virvaine in the scrambled eggs and the coffee like she normally does, and she realised that she was getting low.

She frowned at the little vile, deciding that she was going to have to sneak away from work later to go get some.

"Morning mom." Sam chirped as she entered the kitchen.

An idea formed in her head. "Good morning sweetheart." 

Sam's eyes lit up. "Yay coffee!" She said pouring some into a mug.

Amanda smiled to he self leaning against the counter as her daughter put cream and sugar in her coffee. "How about you and I have a girl's day today." 

"Really?, don't you have to go to work with dad?" She asked, but Amanda just shrugged.

"If he can take random days off to do Karate, I can take one day off to spend with my daughter." She rationalized.

Sam tapped her chin like she was thinking about it. "Okay, I'm gonna go get dressed!" She said practically skipping back upstairs to her room passing her father on the way down.

Daniel was already dressed in his suit, when he came down. "Sam seems happy about something."

Amanda handed him his mug coffee already made the way he likes it. "I'm taking the morning off, to spend the day with Sam." She informed her husband.

Daniel nodded. "You deserve it." He agreed.

She kissed him. "Your damn right I do." She teased.

"Gross, people have to eat in here you know." Anthony said serving himself some eggs and bacon.

The two chuckled and eventually Robby and Sam came downstairs to join the others for breakfast, while everyone discussed their plans for the day.

"I guess I can hang out with Anthony today." Robby said and the two boys fist bumped.  
_______________________________________________________

"Mom, why are you being so secretive?" Sam asked from the passenger seat as her mom drove down yet another secluded road.

Her mother only smirked. "Just be patient honey, you're gonna love it I promise." 

Sam groaned. "Please don't tell your secretly a karate expert and are part of some secret karate vigilante organization." She only half teased. That would actually be pretty cool.

Amanda laughed. "No, nothing like that," she said stopping on the side of the road. "My secret is much cooler." Then she just got out of the car and started walking into the woods.

"What?" A bewildered Sam muttered as she hastily unbuckled and followed her mother.  
...

"Mom, what is going on?" Sam asked for what seemed like the hundredth time as they hiked deeper into the woods.

"Just a little further Sammy." She said.

Sam threw her head back and groaned impatiently. "You're acting weirder than dad," She commented "and it looks like it's about to rain." She added.

Amanda finally stopped. "That what I'm counting on sweetie," She told her. "This should be far enough." 

Sam looked around to see that they were in a small clearing surrounded by forest, they were far from the road and any nearby houses, Amanda smiled at the first drop of rain soon it was a downpour and Amanda didn't seem at all fazed.

"Mom, this is crazy we're going to catch pneumonia or something!" Sam complained over the rain.

"Samantha, give me your hands." Amanda instructed. Sam eyed her mother wearily, but complied. "There's something I've been keeping secret for a very long time, I may be a karate master like your father, but I do have special abilities, abilities that have been passed down to you as well," she explained slowly, sam didn't interrupt so Amanda kept going. "My side of the family is originally from England they settled here in the 1800s, the woman in or family have been prosecuted and burned at the stake for being what we are."

"Mom you're not making any sense." 

"We're witches, Samantha." She finally blurted out.

Witches! No way, witches aren't real, they're just stories ment to scare little kids, there's no way this could be true.

"Look Samantha." Her mother's voice broke through her thoughts, she looked around and gasped, the rain had stopped, well, not stopped but it seemed to be frozen in place tiny droplets of water hovered all around them and Sam looked amazed.

"A-are you doing this?" She asked, but Amanda smiled once more.

"No sweetheart, we are," She said proudly. "You're powers aren't that strong yet, but I'm helping you." She said guestering to their linked hands.

Now Sam was the one smiling. "Just like when I was learning to ride a bike." She said.

"Something like that." 

Sam let go of her mother's hands to hug her and the rain came pouring down once again.  
________________________________________________________

After they left the woods Sam and Amanda went to go get lunch.

"That was so amazing!" Sam declared munching on her fries.

Amanda chuckled. "Yeah, I remember the first time I levitated a feather." 

"I wanna try that next." Sam stated. 

"You got it." Amanda agreed, she wonders if this is how Daniel feels when Sam gets excited about karate.

"So does dad know?" Sam asked.

Amanda shook her head. "No, he doesn't, and you have to promise me that you won't tell his, or anyone for that matter." She stressed, she could tell sam was disappointed. "Sweetie it's for the best trust me, your dad is much better off being oblivious to the supernatural beings around him." She said.

"Like who?"

Crap.

"You let me worry about that okay, just know that you take after me as well and that means you're safe." She said cryptically.

Safe from who? Or what? Nothing makes sense anymore, but she can tell her mom doesn't want to talk about it, so she changes the subject and starts talking about her dad having her and Robby practicing in the koi pond.  
________________________________________________________

Maybe Amanda had a point about him missing to much work; he thought he was barely through his mountains of paperwork and it's after lunch and he barely made a dent.

He was about ready to give up when he heard the door to yos office open. "Go away Anoush, I'm busy-" then it hit him, the smell of cigar smoke.

"Mr. LaRusso, you're looking well." He stood up to see none other than john Kreese in his office.

Not again.

"How the hell did you get in here?" He asked.

Kreese just smirked. "I'm very persuasive." He replied nonchalantly, but with a glint in his eyes that made a chill run down Daniel's spine, he took a large drag of his cigar blowing the smoke in Daniel's direction.

"Get out, before I call the police." He denamded.

Kreese just waved him off. "Don't worry I won't be long, I just dropped by to say hi." The old man said.

Yeah right, as if Daniel would ever believe that. "Bullshit, what do you want?" 

Kreese's smirk grew into a menacing smile. "I see you still have that fire inside you Mr. LaRusso, did Miyagi finally undo Terry's work before the old man died?" He said and Daniel slammed his fist ontinthe desk.

"Don't talk about Mr. Miyagi, and don't ever say that bastards name in front of me!" He denanded.

"Guess not." Kreese shrugged.

Daniel could feel his knuckles begin to ache a phantom pain, as if he was seventeen again back in that dojo.

"I'll be seeing you around Mr. LaRusso." He smirked before walking out of his office.

Once kreese left Daniel flipped his desk, grabbed his keys and sped off to the Cobra Kai dojo.  
____________________________________________________

Johnny beamed with pride as his students got every knew move right or didn't stop until they did, they've come a long way, and he's pround to call him their sensei.

The bell above the door chimed and he was met with an angry looking Daniel LaRusso. 

"Dead my ass!" The shorter man said stomping up to him.

What the hell was he on about now?..., oh wait, shit.

"Diaz, Robinson, you're in charge while I talk to Mr. LaRusso." Johnny ordered.

"Yes sensei." The two teens said obediently.  
...

Johnny could practically feel Daniel glaring at him as he followed him into the back room.

The vampire finally turned around when the door closed. "Look LaRusso, I didn't lie, I really thought he had died, I haven't seen the son of a bitch in thirty years." Johnny said, and it was lie, I'd was another part of his memory returning to him.

"The bastard showed up at my work." Daniel said.

Johnny sighed. "Look, I'm taking care of it okay, trust me you don't want to be involved in this." He said.

Daniel didn't seemed convinced, but he didn't press. "Whatever." He said turning his head away from Johnny like he always does when he's aggravated, Johnny's eyes locked onto a visible vein underneath the skin of his neck, reminding Johnny that he hasn't eaten all day. 

He shakes the feeling away, thinking about his promise to Amanda -nice lady, LaRusso doesn't really deserve her- and the fact that he could smell the vervaine on him. "Right, so do you need anything else?" Johnny asked.

"Why, you in a hurry?" 

"Uh, you kind of interrupted my class." He reminded him.

Daniel's expression softened and he took a step back. "Right, just don't do anything stupid Johnny." 

Dispite himself he felt the corners of his mouth tug up into a reluctant smile -I hope my fangs aren't showing- "when have I ever done anything stupid?"

Daniel shook his head and left without another word.

Johnny groaned and leaned against the desk frustrated and very, very hungry.

"Uh sensei?" 

"Now is really not a good time Miguel." He said.

"What's wrong, do you need-" he looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was listening. "Blood?" He asked lowering his voice.

Johnny groaned. "Just, don't worry about it Diaz, just tell everyone they can go home for the day." 

Miguel hesitated. "Okay." He said before leaving.  
...

As they were packing up Hawk turned to Miguel. "Sensei has been off lately right?, like I'm not just imagining things." He asked.

"He's just, stressed." Miguel said.

"Whatever dude, wanna come over and play video games?" The other boy asked.

"Sure." 

As the left Miguel took one last look at the office door hoping Johnny would be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Daniel got home from work last night he allowed himself time to meditate and relax.

Kreese was back, but he's not a kid anymore he's a grown man and he can handle himself.

But what could he want?

He had Sam and Robby practicing in the balancing pool all week.  
________________________________________________________

Robby didn't know what it was, but something was off about Mr. LaRusso, he seemed jumpy a sharp contrast from his usual calm and balanced demeanor.

He also seems intent on working him and Sam to death.

They've been in the balancing pool for three hours trying to figure out these moves, and he's pretty sure everything is shriveled at this point. By the time the man returned Samantha was shivering, and he finally told them to stop.

After getting dressed and warm with the help of some hot chocolate offered my Mrs. LaRusso Robby found Daniel in his personal dojo.

"Mr. LaRusso?".

He stopped mid kata and turned to Robby dropping his stance. "Hey, Robby what's up?"

Robby hesitated, unsure what to say, always afraid of saying the wrong thing or doing the wrong thing the memory of Daniel yelling at him and kicking him out once he found out he was Johnny Lawrence's kid still fresh in his mind. "Um, I was just wondering if everything was okay?" He asked. Daniel seemed conflicted, like there was something he wanted to say, but couldn't. "I mean, you usually don't go that hard with training, not that I'm complaining or anything-" Daniel was still quiet. "You know what, I'm sorry it was stupid, im sorry to bother you." He said turning to walk out of the dojo.

"Robby, wait-" the teenager turned around. "I'm sorry, you're right I just-" robby waited.

Robby walked back into the dojo. "What is it Mr. LaRusso."

Another long pause. "Have you heard any stories about your dads old sensei, John Kreese?" 

Johnny thought about the very, very few interactions he had with his dad growing up, the name John Kreese didn't ring any bells. "No sir." He answered.

Daniel nodded. "Mr. Miyagi used to say, there is no such thing as a bad student, only a bad teacher. and Kreese was the worst." He said.

"What did he do?" Robby asked.

Daniel let out a strangled laugh. "Where to begin..., well for starters, he tried to kill your dad for losing the all valley tournament."

Well, fuck. Robby did not know that!.

"Then he faked his death and had his friend tricked me into entering the 85' tournament."

"Jesus." This guys sounded like a real asshole.

"He stopped by my office last week, no idea how he got in, but he said he was just stopping by to say 'hi' but it sounded a lot like 'watch your back'." He told him.

Well this was an unexpected twist, who knew karate could be filled with so much drama. "So, what are you gonna do?" Robby asked.

Daniel shrugged, looking exhausted. "I don't know, Johnny says he's got it under control, but-" 

"You think he'll let Kreese come back?" He asked.

"I don't know, Johnny Lawrence isn't exactly the poster child of rational thinking, I just want you and Sam to be prepared, for anything." He told him.

Robby nods. "Thanks Mr. LaRusso, for always looking out for me, I've never had that before." He says with a shrug.

Daniel smiles almost sadly. "You're a good kid, Robby." He said sincerely.

Robby himself isn't so sure about that, but he appreciates it none the less.  
________________________________________________________

"Absolutely not!" Johnny said perhaps a bit to loud in the nearly empty bar.

Kreese had told him to meet him here to 'talk' and the old man had the audacity to suggest he attend Johnny next class to 'observe, the new recruits' like they were soldiers in his made up war, the idea of this man anywhere near his kids made his skin crawl.

"C'mon Johnny, I'll stand in the back you won't even know I'm there, come on do an old man a favor." He said

Johnny scoffed. "Yeah an old man who lives forever, you're what pushing 100?" Johnny teased taking a sip of his beer.

Kreese just laughed. And patted him on the back. "Just think about it." He said throwing some money onto the counter enough for both their tabs. 

"I don't need to," Johnny said. "I don't want you anywhere near my students." 

Kreese smirked. "So protective, is that why you told Miguel your darkest secret?, I suppose he knows about me too, did you tell him all the weakness we vampires have?" Johnny's fists tightened. "You probably got him sipping vervaine, huh?" 

Johnny slammed his fist on the bar, hard enough to dent it.

"Hey, take it outside!" The bartender said, but Johnny ignored him.

"You go anywhere near Miguel, and I'll kill you." He sneered.

Kreese just smirked and walked away.

Johnny ordered another drink.  
______________________________________________________

Miguel rode with Johnny to the dojo, Johnny barely let him out of his sight these days. But, Miguel gets it, sensei is just trying to protect him, they haven't heard from Kreese since that day he showed up at the dojo, and Miguel started doing his own vampire/supernatural being research though he isn't 100% sure what's real or not, he knows vampires/werewolves and witches are a real thing, and he thinks sensei said something about ghosts. He also knows that not only is vervaine like poison for vampires but it also makes humans impervious to compulsion, and that you can mix it into a tea, so he ordered a bunch and started drinking it, also his mom and yaya though he just told them it is a type of calming tea, not sure how they would handle the whole 'my sensei is a vampire and his crazy sire is back in town for nefarious purposes' situation so ignorance is bliss he supposes.

When they arrived at the dojo, everyone was waiting for them, Tory, Aisha, and Hawk waiting by the door everyone else gathered around waiting.

"Hey man." Hawk greeted with a fist bump.

"Hey." Miguel replied.

"You wanna hang out after practice?" He asked. "Tory and Aisha are in were gonna hit golf 'n stuff." 

He looked at his friends and smiled. "Yeah, I'm in." 

"Nice." Aisha cheered.

Tory just shrugged. "Cool."  
...

Miguel was leading drills while sensei was in his office handling some 'personal business' which Miguel knew ment getting into his emergency stash of blood bags he started keeping in the cooler -- Miguel tried not to think about how he gets those, but it mostly like involves a hospital and a lot of compulsion.

The bell above the door chimed and Miguel stopped mid strike to the air, as his blood ran cold. Kreese entered the dojo, looking straight at him with a smirk.

"Sensei Lawrence wouldn't happen to be here would he?" 

Still standing there frozen noticing the concerned looks from Aisha and Tory, and confusion on Hawk's face.

Snapping out of it he dropped his stance and answered. "Uh, he's in his office." He pointed in the direction.

The old vampire nodded at him. "Thank you, Mr. Diaz." He said.

"Who was that guy?" Hawk asked.

Miguel took a moment before responding. "He used to be the sensei of cobra kai when sensei was in high school." He said.

"Wait so he's sensei's, sensei?" Aisha asked, and Miguel nodded.

Tory spoke up this time. "Oh, so that means he's like our grandsensei?" She joked making Hawk and Aisha laugh.

Miguel scratched the back of his neck, he can't tell them about the whole vampire thing, but he doesn't want to see anything happen to his friends either. "I don't know guys, sensei Lawrence told me he's bad news, and if sensei Lawrence doesn't trust him, then I don't either." 

The other three just shrugged and they went back to doing their drills.  
______________________________________________________

To say Johnny was pissed would be a great understatement, he was fuming. He should have known Kreese wasn't going to take him seriously, and why would he, he knows Johnny can't do anything to him, not only is he way more experienced in karate than Johnny, he's also a much stronger vampire than him as well.

"It's just one class, what harm can it do?" The old man said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

In that moment Johnny already knows he lost, fine Kreese can stay and observe, but he will never, ever leave him alone with his students, never if he can help it.  
...

Miguel was quiet on the way home, the tension was noticeable and Johnny isn't blind, he could see the disappointment and worry in the boys eyes when he told the class that Kreese would be staying.

"I just don't understand why, after everything you told me, after everything he's done, why let him come back now?" 

Johnny hated how much smarter Miguel was than him, he was right to be upset, he knows having Kreese around is dangerous, and Miguel doesn't have to privilege of ignorance that the rest of cobra kai has, being Johnny's right hand man and all.

"Because Miguel, it's either for me to keep an eye on him that way." He said.

Miguel sighed and looked out his window. "I guess." 

"I'm not gonna let him hurt you, any of you, I swear."

For once, Miguel isn't so sure he trusts his sensei's words, he loves Johnny like a father, but he's not blind to his erratic behavior and half thought out plans, he want's to trust him in this like everything else, but he couldn't help this feeling of unease that has made itself a home in the pit of his stomach since he found sensei in the dojo and found out he was a vampire.

But no matter what happens, he will stand by his sensei, and he'll be there for him when this blows up in his face.

He just hopes he can prevent as much damage as he can.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: not really graphic, but this chapter does mention small fluffy animals being eaten alive, so you've been warned.
> 
> It's about to get more interesting in the next few chapters I swear.

Later Miguel caught up with Hawk and Aisha at golf n stuff.

"Where's Tory?" He asked.

Hawk shrugged in the middle of losing to Aisha at air hockey. "She said she forgot something and had to cancel..., fuck!" He swore as Aisha scored the final point.

Aisha threw her fist victoriously in the air. "Sucks to suck doesn't it Hawk." She teased.

Hawk glared at the girl. "Fuck you." He sneered.

"In your dreams Moskowitz." She snarked back collecting her tickets.

Miguel laughed and shook his head at his friends and the continued to goof around, playing games and just being normal kids, no karate no vampires for the first time in weeks Miguel felt like his old self again.  
________________________________________________________

Johnny would never admit this - especially to Miguel- but sometimes he misses fresh warm human blood, so the next best thing was animal blood. It was gross, but it beat cold blood from the hospital anyday.

So here he is in the forest in the middle of the night, with only the full moon cast overhead as a light source, hunting down rabbits and squirrels, maybe a deer if he's hungry enough. Johnny was in the middle snacking on a rabbit the thing finally going still, when the clouds disappeared from the moon the light reflecting off of something in the grass near some bushes. He drops his dinner and goes to pick it up, it looks like a brass knuckle bracelet, there's only one person he knows who wears that.

Suddenly he heard a snarling from behind him, he slowly pocketed the bracelet before turning around to be met with a sandy colored wolf, drooling and snarling at him.

A werewolf, his mind supplied.

"Hello, Tory." He said, the wolf just barked and took a step closer he backed up, knowing that all she sees him as right now is a vampire -an enemy- and not her sensei, he had to be careful not to provoke her into biting him; that would be disastrous. "I'm not going to hurt you, I was just leaving." He said backing away slowly, he thought it would be a clean get away, but then he had accidentally stepped on a twig, and the werewolf lunged at him. He dodged her just barely, but her teeth latched onto his pant legs tearing a peice off and he ran as fast as he could out of the woods.

He looked back in time to see the wolf growl at him one more time before howling and going back into the woods.

One of his teenage students is a werewolf, LaRusso married into a family of witches, Kreese has returned with unknown nefarious purposes great, what else? Is Bert God? or Aisha a mermaid? Hawk a unicorn -no that wouldn't make any sense- Everyday his life makes less, and less sense.

He got home and drank half a six pack of Coors before turning in for the night.  
_____________________________________________________

Tory woke up just as the sun was coming out. He had luckily had some sense to fall asleep near her duffel bag she had hidden in a bush last night before she shifted. She quickly dressed making sure no one was around after tying her sneakers she rushed to the dojo for practice.

What as she gonna do?, he sensei is a freaking vampire!, and now he knows she is a werewolf; awkward.

What if he kicks her out?, she likes Cobra Kai, and she thinks she may have made some real friends.

She's distracted during practice, the mere sight of sensei Lawrence threw her off, by how freaking normal he was acting, how!, she's so wrapped up in her inner conflict that she barely has time to react when Hawk sweeps her leg.

She hit the mat with a grunt, propping herself on her elbows, face tinted red, any other day she could totally take Hawk down, but she was so out of focus she needs to pull it together.

"Good match Tory." Hawk said holding and out for her to take, she accepted and used the opportunity to flip Hawk over sending him face first to the mat.

"Yeah, it was." She knew she was being petty, but she hates losing.

She can feel sensei Lawrence's eyes on her, before she even turned around. He locks eyes with sensei Kreese who smirks at while sensei Lawrence simply ignores the older man -she knows he's a vampire too, werewolf senses and all, plus he just gives off that vibe- she helps Hawk back up and they bow before getting back into formation and continuing the rest of class.  
...

"Ms. Nicoles-" Tory turned to sensei Lawrence "can I speak to you for a second." He asked.

Here it comes.

She followed him into his office anticipating being yelled at or a fight, instead he reached into his pocket and pulled out her spiked bracelet.

"You dropped this, it probably fell off when you turned." He said handing it to her, he hesitated before reaching out and taking it, feeling so much relief that it was back in her possession, she felt whole, she felt safe.

"Thank you." She said.

He nodded and there was an awkward silence, before Johnny finally spoke. "I don't think I have to tell you that I'd prefer the knowledge of me being a, vampire, a secret from the others." 

She nods. "I won't tell if you won't." She shrugged.

"How did you activate your curse, if you don't mind me asking." 

She froze, caught off guard by the question fir some reason, though she should've seen it coming.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but your like what; sixteen?, seventeen?" 

"I was thirteen," she blurted out. "When I activated my werewolf gene, I- my little brother was really really sick, and my mom was bedridden, and he needed some medicine, I didn't have a bike, so I stole her car keys, and went to get it myself," she explained and Johnny just listened. "I could barely see over the steering wheel, and this guy..., he just came out of nowhere, I didn't know what to do so I just turned around and went back home, I ever said anything to anyone, and no cops connected our car to the hit a run, the guy died the next day in the hospital, I knew this because I was all of a sudden in agonizing pain, like all bones were braking one by one, yet all at the same time," she had to stop to take a deep breath. "The next full moon I turned for the first time." She concluded.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that." He said sincerely.

She had to force herself not to breakdown, she felt vulnerable, and she didn't like it. "So what about you?, what's your story?" She asked changing the subject.

He chuckled. "Maybe another time, you should go, hang out with your friends or whatever." He said, and she headed for the door.

She paused for a moment. "Hey, sensei Lawrence."

"Yeah?" 

"Thank you." She said before leaving the room.

She walked past sensei Kreese on her way out of the dojo, he gave he a small smile that gave her the creeps. Aisha was waiting for her outside.

"You okay?" She asked.

She put on her best brave face. "Yeah, sensei Lawrence just wanted to tell me I'm the best in class, even better than Miguel, I wonder if the favorites get special jackets, or maybe one of those dorky headbands," She joked. "Do you I could get one in red?"

Aisha laughed. "You're so funny," she said as they started walking. "Hey, do you want to go to the beach with me?, my parents are dragging me to their beach club for some even or whatever, and I think having you there will make it less dull, and you can meet my friend Sam, I think you two will really hit it off." She asked.

That sounded like absolute heaven. "Yeah, sure." 

"Great, I'll text you later." Aisha said excitedly. 

For once it seemed like things were looking up for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Sam and Tory are finally gonna meet, spoiler alert it goes about the same as it did in the show, sorry but they need to be nemeses at least for a while. I might, think about giving Tory a redemption arc later in the series but for now her rivalry with Sam in important, however the Tory/Miguel plotline will be a bit different since endgame is Sam/Miguel and Tory/Aisha.
> 
> Anyway I hope y'all are enjoying this so far I promise the interesting parts are coming soon, I just needed to set everything up first, but please feel free to leave kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Tory felt a little out of place at the beach club there were so many rich people here it was freaking her out, luckily she had Aisha with her.

"So what is there to do around here besides look prissy?" She asked.

Aisha laughed. "Well we could eat, then go swimming." She suggested.

That sounded fun, tory turned to say as much before an expensive bottle of champagne on the table behind Aisha caught her attention. "We can do that," she said smirking. "Or-" she grabbed the bottle and stuck it in her purse. "We could drink this, get some food and then go swimming." She suggested with a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

Aisha smirked. "I like the way you think." She agreed and the two girls walked on like nothing happened.

They walk around until Aisha spotted a familiar face. "Hey Sam!" She exclaimed walking over, and Tory fallowed to a girl about their age with light brown curly hair.

She smiled as they approached. "Hey Aisha, who's this?" Her eyes landed on Tory.

"This is Tory, she just joined Cobra Kai." She explained.

Sam's smiled suddenly looked forced and Tory didn't like it. "Oh, cool." 

"Do you have a problem with that?" She snapped, not really meaning to, but she's always a bit cranky for a few days after the fool moon, like her werewolf part is still trying to settle down.

Sam looked taken back, and was about to speak but Aisha cut her off. "Sam's dad and Sensei Lawrence have history, lots of bad blood between them." She explained.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, right." She agreed.

"Whatever, it's cool," Tory said. "Hey you wanna join us?, I swiped this from the bar " she smirked showing her the bottle in her bag.

Sam gave her that strange look again, what was this chicks problem. "You know what, I'm good actually, I should probably go find my dad, I told I'd help him look for some more potential Miyagi-do students, so, it was nice meeting you." She said before leaving.

Tory scoffed. "What's her deal?" She asked, and Aisha just shrugged.  
...

The two girls were still walking around deciding to wait till night before making their way to the beach, what out of nowhere Sam starts accusing her stealing her mother's wallet, which turned into a shouting match which resulted in Tory shoving the rich girl into the dessert table, and she would've been totally satisfied if she wasn't so pissed off.

He had to walk away before she killed somebody, namely Samantha LaRusso.  
_________________________________________________________

Samantha was pissed, and embarrassed, and sticky. She had ran to the bathroom to clean herself up, and she was so angry that the lights started flickering.

Ever since that day in the forest with her mother she'd been practicing, and can almost levitate a pencil completely off the ground by herself, but her powers are also tied to her emotions, so if she doesn't get a grip right now the whole club could would have a blackout.

She used one of the breathing techniques her dad laughed her, and she relaxed, and lights stopped flickering, then someone knocked on the door.

"Samantha are you in there?" Her mom's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yeah mom, I'll be right out." She she said opening the door.

Amanda's eyes widened at the mess she was, chocolate all over her cloths and hair. "What happened to you?" She asked.

Sam told her everything.

"Honey, we found my wallet and just about everyone else's." She told her.

"What?"

"Yeah some jerks Robby used to hang with were hiding them on the beach they've already been arrested." She explained.

Sam groaned. "I'm such an idiot!"

Amanda started cleaning her face off with a wet rag. "You made a mistake, it's not worth setting the place on fire." She joked.

"How long dis it take you to control your powers?" She said.

Amanda kissed her forehead. "A long time, you'll get it, I'll help you." 

Sam smiled. "Thanks mom." 

"Now let's get you home, before you start smelling like spoiled milk." Amanda teased, and Sam groaned again.  
_________________________________________________________

Johnny was enjoying the afternoon to himself, watching top gun and drinking his beers, when someone knocked on his door.

He got up with a grunt and opened his door only to come face to face with Kreese. Without any emotion on his face he goes to shut the door but the older man stopped him.

"Don't be like that Johnny." He told him, inviting himself in.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I want to talk about Tory Nicoles." He said.

Johnny glared at him, of course he was eavesdropping on their conversation at the dojo, meaning he knows she's a werewolf. "Stay away from her." Johnny warned.

Kreese just waved him off. "I have no intention of hurting the girl, she has..., potential." 

Johnny eyed him suspiciously. "Potential for what?" He asked.

"A hybrid." He said simply like it wasn't the most insane thing Johnny has ever heard.

He punches Kreese in the face, and slams him into a wall. "You stay away from her!, from them all, you even talk to any of my students I'll-"

"You'll kill me, yeah,yeah," he said boredly. "You're good with the threats, but we both know you don't have stones to follow through." Kreese challenged.

Johnny punched his again before shoving the old man through his table taking one of the wooden legs and breaking it over his knee, then he went to drive the sharpened end through Kreese heart.

Before he could he caught a foot to his stomach and fell the the ground, Kreese his had the makeshift stake.

For a second it looked like Kreese was really going to kill him, Johnny looked him in the eyes and challenged. "Do it." 

Kreese just shook his head and tossed the peice of wood over his shoulder. "You need to start looking at the big picture Johnny, just because we're immortal doesn't mean we'll be around forever."

Now, Johnny has name claimed to be any kind of genius, but he's pretty sure that's exactly what immortality means.

"You need to prepare for the next generation, you want to be responsible for these kids, fine. But that means it's your job to make them as strong as possible," he said. "The world is cruel and unfair Mr. Lawrence, we both know that, in the real world it's kill or be killed literally, think about it." Then the asshole just walked out, and Johnny was left there sulking once again.  
...

He had every intention of kicking Kreese out of the dojo the next day, serious about not wanting to leave his students alone with the guy. But, then Bobby called and he had to go, because Tommy wasn't doing to well.

"Go Mr. Lawrence, I'll hold down the fort." He smirked.

"Diaz is in charge." He said before he left sharing a knowing look with the teen.

Everything pretty much we down hill after that.  
______________________________________________________

Daniel's week has been odd, first with Kreese coming back, now Sam and Amanda seem to have some kind of secret they're keeping from him, Johnny hasn't been harassing him as much -which he's okay with- and now Dimitri wants to join Miyagi-do.  
Which is a good thing, he's now got three students, the only problem is, well to put it lightly...,

The kid sucks.

Daniel refuses to give up on him though, especially after finding out that it was Kreese who gave him the bloody nose -he's definitely going to have to tear Johnny a new one- but Dimitri just wasn't getting it, he complained more than Daniel did when he first started training with Mr. Miyagi, he's not getting the muscle memory, and is just unmotivated.

He sighed as he watched Sam and Robby fall into the balancing pool again, he sighed and dismisses the class for the day and the three teens decide to go to the mall.  
_______________________________________________________

Dispite popular belief Dimitri does in fact understand the purpose of self defense, he would just prefer to never have to use it.

But then Cobra Kai came along and everything went to hell, Eli became Hawk and a damn bully, and that older sensei was a real psycho path, just something about him -besides him having no issue assaulting a minor- gave him the creeps.

But Mr. LaRusso seems pretty cool, and hasn't given up on him or insulted him, sure he seems a bit frustrated, but he's not mean, and hasn't hurt him on purpose, so there's that, plus Sam and Robby seem pretty cool too, they even invited him to hang out with them, and it didn't even seem out of pity, they included him in conversation and never once made fun of him when he talked about his 'nerd shit' which was great.

They were in the food court when Dimitri excused himself to go buy a comic book which was now leading to a confrontation with his apparent ex-best friend about the Yelp review he left about cobra kai. 

"Take it down, or we'll take you down." Eli warned, and Dimitri couldn't believe this was really the same person he grew up with, his binary brother.

"You'd actually hurt me?" And if his voice broke a bit when asking, he chose to ignore it in favor of noticing the unforgiving menacing look in his old friends eyes. 

How he's been chased through the mall by said ex best friend only to find out his new friends ditched him.

Eli was closing in on him when all of a sudden Sam came out of nowhere like the freaking pink ranger taking Eli down easily, followed by Robby.

Eli glared at Sam. "I don't want to have to hit a girl." He threatened, and af this point Dimitri doesn't doubt that he will, and that saddens him to see how far his friend had fallen.

"You wouldn't stand a chance." Robby shot back with a smirk.

Then the fighting commenced. Dimitri watched in awe as Sam and Robby moved in sync taking out Hawk and his goons, until finally Robby sent Hawk to the ground with a kick to his face.

"We saved your chicken." Sam said in a cheery voice. 

Maybe there was something to this Karate thing after all.  
______________________________________________________

Hawk was pissed.

Not only was he defeated by freaking Miyagi-do, but Moon just dumped him. He went back into the dojo and started wailing on the punching bag, he needed to get all this anger out, before he actually killed somebody.

"Rough day?" A familiar voice said from behind him, he turned around to see sensei Kreese leaning against the doorway cigar in hand.

"Sensei Kreese, I didn't know you were still here." He said.

The older man pushed off the doorway and entered the smaller training area. "You have real potential Hawk, you've got a killer instinct, you are what cobra kai truly represents."

"Thank you." Hawk replied, for the first time feeling actually appreciated for his talents instead of always being second best, in Miguel's shadow.

Kreese stepped closer. "How would you like to become stronger?" He asked him.

"Yeah." 

Kreese smiled. "Good." 

Kreese guestered for him to follow him to Johnny's office where he went around to Johnny's desk and pulled out one of his plastic cups he keeps back there, before Hawk could asked any questions the older man pulled out a pocket knife, and cut his own wrist letting himself bleed into the cup.

"Sensei Kreese what the hell-"

Kreese put his hand up and shushed him before pulling his wrist away the wound already healing before hawk's eyes. 

"Whoa."

Kreese smirked. "Drink this, and you'll be like me, you'll heal faster, be stronger, and best of all you'll be unstoppable." He told the younger.

Hawk was still speechless, wrapping his mind around the fact that Kreese was so obviously a vampire, and apparently wanted to turn him into one as well, he barely thought it through as he grabbed the cup and drank the red coppery liquid, it was fucking gross and he had to stop himself from gagging, but he drank it all and looked back at Kreese to was still smirking at him, but had a look of pride in his eyes.

"What now sensei?" He asked.

Kreese stepped even closer to him now. "Now-" he put both hands on the side of the teen's head. "You are reborn." Then without waiting for a response he snapped the boys neck and left his body there till morning when he returned with a random person he compelled and told Hawk to feed on when he awoke.

He drank the poor woman dry, while Kreese stood in the background smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hawk as always going to be a vampire, it just had to happen, now the real story can begin how will Johnny and Miguel handle a ferel newly turned Hawk?.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're getting somewhere now.

Miguel smiled to himself, finally it was Saturday. As much as he loves cobra kai, and seeing all his friends and Johnny, nothing really beats staying in his room all day with a bag of taki's and Netflix and best of all, no pants. Yup, its gonna be a good day..., or, so he thought.

There was a knock on his bedroom window startling him -he definitely didn't squeal- he turned and saw Hawk tapping on the glass a huge grin on his face. Not even bothering to put on pants he marched over to the window with the intention of punching Hawk in the face until something caught his attention. On hawks finger was a metal ring he had never seen before, he opened the window.

"Dude what the hell are you doing?" 

"Can I come in?" Hawk asked.

Miguel was thrown off by that, but nodded anyway. "Yeah, sure." He said and Hawk climbed in.

Once hawk was in his room Miguel closed and locked the window. "So, any particular reason you're acting like a total freak?" Miguel asked, but before he could turn around, hawk grabbed him and tried to bite him but the moment his teeth -no fangs- peirced his skin the other boy -vampire!- cried out in pain. Thank God for vervaine!.

"Dude what the hell!' He shouted holding his neck which was bleeding a little.

Hawk was coughing, some of Miguel's blood was in his mouth which was burning him because of the vervaine.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He coughed still doubled over. "I-I didn't mean it, i just came to talk to you, but I was just so hungry, I lost control." 

Miguel noticed his eyes were bloodshot and he could see little veins popping out under the skin below his eyes, his fangs were still visible and he was shaking. "Since when are you vampire dude?" He asked.

Hawk took a shakey breath. "Last night, sensei Kreese he-" 

"He turned you!" Miguel gasped, and Hawk nodded.

"Then he gave me this ring so I can still go out during the day, he said he could make stronger, but it takes a little getting used to-" he paused. "I can hear your heart racing, and smell the blood in your body, along with something else, I would've killed you, what the hell is in your blood stream man?" He asked sitting og Miguel's bed now.

"It's vervaine, it weakens vampires, it also makes anyone who takes it able to resist compulsion, Sensei Lawrence made me start taking it when Kreese showed up, he's a vampire too, by the way." He said.

So much for keeping sensei's secret.

"I'm still fucking hungry, I need some blood soon or I'm gonna go insane." Hawk said fist tightening.

Miguel sighed, and decided the best course of action was to take Hawk to Johnny, he has blood, and could probably teach him some control. 'So much for not wearing any pants today' he thought with a sigh as he got dressed.

"Where are we going?" Hawk asked.

Miguel didn't even look up from tying his shoes. "To get you some blood dude." He said.

The two boys managed to sneak past yaya as she was busy watching her novellas in the living room.

Miguel didn't even bother knocking on Johnny's door, he just swung the door open and announced. "Sensei, we have a problem!" 

Johnny came into the living area and saw his two students, first he saw Miguel looking completely done with this day already, then hawk behind him the boy looked pale and sweaty like he was deathly ill. "What's going on?" He asked.

Miguel hesitated. "Kreese turned him." Miguel stated.

Johnny was livid, next time he saw Kreese, he was going to kill him, no hesitation this time no more second chances, he was going to rip his heart out the second he shows his face again, he doesn't even care if it's in front of the students this is a line that should never be crossed, he should've never let that psycho return.

"Sensei, he needs blood." Miguel said.

And that's when Johnny noticed the marks on his neck. "Did he attack you?"

"It was and accident, and I'm loaded up with vervaine, I'm fine," he assured him. "Just, help him sensei." He pleaded.

Johnny looked over at Hawk as he was now sitting on his couch with his head in his hands groaning in pain.

Johnny remembers the first couple of days after he was turned, even with his daylight ring thr sun always felt to bright, sounds were to loud, and the hunger was excruciating, he feels his pain. "Alright, hang on." He says going into his room, returning a few minutes later with a hospital blood bag.

"Do I even want to know how you that?" Miguel asked.

"Probably not." He shrugged shoving it into Hawks hands. "Its not as good as fresh warm, blood, but it gets the job done." He said.

Then hawk is sinking his teeth into the bag and going to town on it, Miguel scrunched his face up in disgust at the sight. "Gross," he mumbled, when Hawk finished ge look significantly better, the veins were gone and his color returned and he looked normal, aside from the blood running down his chin. "Uh, you got a little blood, right there-" he guestered vaguely at hawks face, the other teen wiped his chin with the back of his hand which only served to smear it more. "You got it," Miguel said sarcastically. "I'm gonna go throw up now." He said, but didn't actually move.

"How you feeling kid?" Johnny asked.

"Good, better than good, I feel..., strong, sensei Kreese was right." He said, and all kinds of warning signs were going off in his head.

"Listen Hawk, I want you to stay away from Kreese, there's s good chance you're sired to him." 

"What's sired?" Hawk asked.

Johnny sighed. "It's, complicated," he began, he's not good at explaining stuff, to many words, and they get kinda jumbled sometimes, but he himself was never sired to Kreese, he may have been turned by him, but he didn't feel the pull of the sire bond and go looking for him all these years, but Hawk is young and impressionable, and if he is sired to Kreese he knows the man will abuse his power over him to manipulate him into his perfect little killing machine, Hawk already has violent tendencies, now that he's a vampire it will be harder to keep him in check. "Being sired means that Kreese can easily manipulate you into doing his bidding, it's almost like compulsion, only rather than being completely mind controlled, the suggestion just claws away at your brain until you have no choice but to fulfill it." He explained.

Hawk was quiet for a moment, like he was contemplating. "Maybe you're wrong, I don't feel like I'm sired to him, I just feel, stronger is all, I don't think we have anything to worry about." He said.

Johnny and Miguel shared a look, before Johnny patted Hawk on his shoulder. "You're probably right, nothing to worry about."

'This is not going to end well' Johnny thinks.  
________________________________________________________

Tory was Jogging, it was something he loved to do sometimes, it helped clear her mind, and with the next full moon approaching soon she had a lot of extra energy to work off.

She also finally worked up the nerve to ask Miguel out.

It just kind of happened, a few times during training they'd flirt and she'd sometimes catch him staring while they were doing stretches, then she found out that he was still hung up over his ex girlfriend who just happened to be Samantha freaking LaRusso!, because why wouldn't it be, so she asked him if he wanted to hang out, which is how they found themselves at the park and they kissed, and for once in her life she is actually happy, but she does feel a little bad about not telling him the truth about her being a werewolf, but it's not like she can just tell him, he likely won't even believe her, or he'll completely freak out and never speak to her again.

Life just sucked sometimes.

After her jog she returned home only to find that the kitchen sink in their apartment still hasn't been fixed. She let's out a growl of frustration before taking a deep breath to calm down and go take care of her mother.

She sits at her mother's bedside as she's taking her pills, making sure they go down easily then she gently takes the glass of water out of her hands and sets it on the bedside table.

"You're to good to me sweetheart." Her mother said weakly grasping her hand, tory loved the rare moments of lucidity.

Tory smiled tucking some of her mother's hair behind her ear. "I'm happy to do it, you took care me, now it's my turn." She said.

"But, you're so young, you shouldn't have all this responsibility on your shoulders, you should be out with your friends, not taking care of an old lady like me." She said.

She sighed. "You should rest." She said helping her lay back.

"Yes Dr. Tory." She joked.

Tory giggled and kissed her forehead before turning the light off and letting her rest.  
_______________________________________________________

Later that night Hawk returned to the Dojo where Kreese was waiting for him in the back.

"Has Mr. Lawrence been made aware of your condition?" He asked.

Hawk nodded. "Yes sensei, he was pretty pissed." He said proudly.

Kreese smirked, patting Hawk on the shoulder. "Good, good, now there is one more thing I need you to do." Kreese Said.

"Anything you want Sensei." Hawk said absentmindedly.

"I need you to send a message to Mr. Larusso."  
_________________________________________________________

Daniel stared at his destroyed dojo with Robby, Sam, and Dimitri behind him.

Miyagi's medal was missing.

Sam knew her dad was pissed, and sad, but he would never admit it.

"Dad-"

"I have to go," he said looking lost. "Um, just try and clean as much as you can." He said before running off.

He went to cobra kai to confront Johnny.


End file.
